The present invention relates to a track-bound transport system. Such systems have been known for a long and comprise foundations such as bridges, a track bed and sleepers with attachment means for rails. Such transport systems may be located in various places with varying weather conditions. The system also comprises rolling units driven along the system. Hitherto it has been difficult to construct such systems to carry loads of more than 20 ton. Furthermore, problems arise at varying weather conditions, such as displacement of the rails upon thawing of frozen soil.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rail attachment for a track-bound transport system.
Two rails are placed on a sleeper with two flat sole plates for each rail, which are bolted onto the sleeper. Prior to application on the sleeper the sole plate is provided with two downwardly directed spikes, with corresponding holes in the sleeper to fit them. A bolt is inserted into these spikes, said bolt being provided at the bottom with a unit that is pivotable and has a tongue designed to be in contact with one flange surface of the rail. This unit is pressed down by a spring, the other end of which is in contact with the head of the bolt so that the part in contact with the flange surface of the rail is under is pressure. This part can easily be turned aside thus permitting the rail to be very easily removed from the sole plate for the rail foot.
Further characteristics of the present invention are revealed in the appended claims.